wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Quotes of Warcraft III/Neutral
Quotes of Warcraft » Warcraft III » Neutral Neutral Bandit What *"Stand and deliver." *"Should I… mess someone up?" *"What'cha got?" Yes *"Smoky!" (Smokey the Bandit ) *"I'll check it out." *"Sure." Attack *"Jump 'em!" *"Say your prayers!" *"Get 'em!" Warcry *"Ambush!" Pissed *"What we have here is a failure to communicate." (Cool Hand Luke) *"I usually work alone." *"Rover, wanderer, nomad, vagabond… call me what you will." ("Wherever I May Roam" by Metallica) *"I don't want 'FOP'—I'm a Dapper Dan man, dammit!" (Oh Brother, Where Art Thou) *"And this one time, at bandit camp…" (American Pie) Draenei Ready *"I pledge my loyalty." What *"How may I aid you?" *"My ancestors call." *"We will share our ways." *"My strength is yours." *"How can this old one help?" Yes *"I'll do my best." *"I'm needed once again." *"I will try." *"If it must be done." *"I will do what I can." Attack *"For Draenor!" *"Blood for blood!" *"For victory!" Warcry *"Strength and honor!" Pissed *"Our blood shall mingle on the battlefield." *"I remember when the ale was strong and the wenches were fresh." *"I'm too old for this… urgh…" (possibly a reference to Lethal Weapon) *"I can fight just like a… (snores)" *"It's cold, and there are wolves after me." (Grandpa Simpson, from The Simpsons) *"Better hurry before I die." *"Who's that guy with the sickle? Why is he beckoning? Why is my grandfather with him?!" Forest Troll Ready *"Let the killing begin!" What *"Washu wha?" *"'You want axe?" *"Who chu wanna kill?" *"Ee chuta!" (Huttese) Yes *"I'd love to." *"De wanna wanga!" (Huttese) *"I do it!" *(Grunt) Attack *"Die!" *(Growl) *"Bam!" *(Another growl) Warcry *"I kill you!" Pissed *"Say hello to my little friend." (Scarface) *"Tuvaktulas!" (Huttese) *"Jabanababatatu!" (Huttese ) *"Oh hoba!" (Huttese) *"Hassan chop!" (A reference to a Looney Tunes cartoon) *"Oh, just like that, you filthy swine!" Harpy Pissed *"Oh, whack me." Ice Troll Ready *"I kill for you!" What *"Washu wha?" *"Stay cool." *"Mhm, mhm." *"Bring it on." *"Eh?" Yes *"I see." *"I go." *"Cool." *"Taz'dingo." *"Jabutee." Attack *"Die!" *"Al'ai sum! Warcry *"TROLL smash!" (A reference to .) Pissed *"I am... too cool." *"I shoulda brought a sweater." *"Chill out." *"Oh, we gonna get along jus' fine." Ogre Ready *"It's clobberin' time!" (The Thing) What *'Head 2': "What you lookin' at?" *'Head 1': "Get on with it!" *'Head 2': "Huh?" *'Head 1': "Rrrhmm?" Yes *'Head 2': (Grunt) *'Head 1': "I go." *'Head 2': "Okay." *'Head 1': (Grunt) Attack *'Head 2': "Me smash you!" *'Head 1': (Growl) *'Head 1': (Another growl) Warcry *'Head 2': "Kill!" Pissed *'Head 1': "So angry!" Head 2: "So hungry!" *'Head 2': "That way!" Head 1: "No, that way!" (Warcraft II ogre lines) *'Head 1': "I'm with stupid." Head 2: "Me too!" *'Head 2':*burp* "He did it!" Head 1: "No, he did!" (Warcraft II ogre lines) *''*fart* (Laughter) (Warcraft II ogre lines) Goblin Sapper Ready *"Hello!" What *'Goblin 1': "Yes?" '''Goblin 2': "What?" Goblin 3: "Hello!" *"Hi!" *"Wrecking crew here!" *"Primed and ready!" *"What's happening?" (pronounced to sound like "sappening") Yes *"(suicide run) For all my homies!" *"Sounds good!" *"I'll be a blast!" *"Off we go!" *(Laughter) Attack *"Good night!" *"We like it! We like it!" *"Do not run! We are your friends!" (Mars Attacks) *"We come in peace" *"Light the fuse!" Pissed *"Are you our daddy?" (reference to Don't be a Menace to South Central while Drinking Juice in the Hood) *''*fart*'' Goblin 1: "Wasn't me!" Goblin 2: "Wasn't me!" Goblin 3: "Sorry." *'Goblin 1': "Where's the minimap?" Goblin 2: "I threw it in a lake!" Goblin 3: "Are you crazy!?" (The Blair Witch Project) *"Got a match?" "Your face, my ass." (Flatliners reference) *"Candygram." (SNL skit "Landshark" reference) *"Package for Mr. Whizzem… Frizzem…" (Another Landshark reference) *"Flowers for Mrs. Cocken Tofu (mumbles)..." (Another Landshark reference) Goblin Zeppelin Ready *"I laugh in the face of danger! Ha ha HA HA HA HA!" (The Lion King) What *"Whatwhatwhat?!" (South Park) *"Are you threatening me?" ("Cornholio") *"AAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHH!!!" Yes *"Got it!" *"Full speed ahead!" * *"Rrrreww." Pissed *"AAAAHHH! You scared me!" *"They all look like ants from here!" *"Hmm, shiny buttons!" *"Where's the equator?" *"You worry about the towers, I'll worry about the minimap!" (play on a line from Star Wars) *"I am going to die." Naga Myrmidon Ready *"From the murky depths I come." What *"Yes, surface dweller?" *"Is it safe?" *"Where shall I strike?" *"Direct my wrath!" *"Why should I?" Yes *"As you wish." *"By Azshara." *"Our alliance binds me." *"I will honor our pact." Attack *"I will strike!" *"Death to the surface dwellers!" *"With venom.." Warcry *"For Nazjatar!" Pissed *"After ten thousand years, our revenge.. is at hand." *"I think I just slithered in something." *"I can't smell… I bit my tongue." *"COOOOBRAAAAAAAA!" (reference to Cobra Organization from GI Joe) *"Ack… going… into… tor… por… (snores)" *"Ooohhh, it's kind of cold… in… (snores)" *"My next plan for world domination is… (snores) *snkthkch* … my hair!!!" (reference to Oh Brother, Where Art Thou) Naga Siren Ready *"My song echoes from the deeps." What *"My song is yours." *"Don't be afraid." *"I am waiting with bated breath." (Like baited.) *"Hey, sailor." (reference to The Odyssey and other depictions of sirens, also may be a reference to the old Zork computer games) Yes *"By land or sea." *"On my way." *"Ash'valana thure." *"I am hooked." *"Done." Attack *"The tide turns." *"This is for you, chum." (Chum is dead fish carcasses, usually used for bait) *"Die, land-walker." Warcry *"By Azshara!" Pissed *"I'll sing a requiem for the land-walkers." *"Don't be so shallow." (Pun for shallow water and being shallow by judging a person by their looks and not looking deeper in the person) *"Did you do that on purpose or was it a fluke?" (Pun for accidental success and either a fish or harpoon/spearhead/anchor points) *"Do you find me a-lure-ing?" *"My cousin was killed in a swim-by." *"Would you like to feel the ocean spray in your face? (spitting noise)" Naga Royal Guard Ready *"I come to you now, at the turn of the tide." (Reference to Gandalf from Lord of the Rings when he returns as Gandalf the White) What *"Why have I surfaced?" *"Convince me." *"Aid us in our plight." *"Enable my revenge." *"Spare the pleasantries." Yes *"I'll make it so." *"This ought to 'tide '''you over." *"Our alliance binds me." *"By ebb and flow." Attack *"Drown them all!" *"Land-born scum!" *"Fangs there!" Warcry *"For Nazjatar." Pissed *"Our tide... is rising." *"In the depths, no one can hear you scream. Well they can, but it's really muffled." (reference to Alien) *"I think I have swimmers ear!" *"This world will be mine, and I'll start with the swimming pools." *"No sink shall be safe from… world domination!" *"Iced tea is part of our two-pronged offensive." *"The day of our invasion shall be known as B-Day" (pronunciation similar to bidet) Pit Lord (Mannoroth) ''Warning: Text below is by no means accurate, and is merely spelt phonetically, from what it sounds like to most; the Pit Lord's accent and syntax make it sound somewhat different to individual listeners. What *"Anuakah-Daru" *"Bos-sh-hul" *"Ka-tu" Yes *"Daru" *"Mekin Krenah" *"Denu!" Attack *"Mekin Te-a-u" *"Ona dena la-le-na" *"Sin-kah" Satyr Ready *"The shadows call." What *"You caught me!" *"You again?" *"Now what?" Yes *"Cunning plan." *"Delicious." *"Is that all?" *"Raagh." Attack *"Die!" *"Rrraaghh!" Warcry *"For the master." Pissed *"I await the Legion's coming." *"The Night Elves shall suffer!" *"For Zamfir!" (Reference to the pan flute virtuoso. Satyrs are typically depicted with pan flutes.) *"DON'T TOUCH ME!!!" *"A-a-a-o-ouch." (Sounds like a goat bleat) Neutral